Heartbroken
by RedHal
Summary: What if Misty had stayed on Trovita? Will she return to Ash?
1. Farewells and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Summary: What would have happened if Misty had stayed on Trovita Island?

_**Heartbroken**_

**Chapter 1: Farewells and Reunions**

"What?" Ash and Tracey asked.

"Pika?"

"Rudy asked if I could stay." Misty told them. "You know…in case Maurie gets into more trouble."

"It's your choice." Ash told her with a shrug.

"We'll sure miss you." Tracey added shaking Misty's hand.

When Tracey and Misty were done with their goodbyes, Misty turned to Ash.

"hard to imagine that this is goodbye." Ash said.

"I know." Misty said softly as she held Togepi tighter.

Ash suddenly took off his backpack and dug through it as Pikachu said his goodbye. He then pulled out a thick envelope.

"Don't open this until I'm out of sight." Ash instructed.

"Okay?" she said wondering what was in it.

He and Tracey then climbed onto Lapras with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Misty." Ash said.

"Pika Pikachupi."

"Take care." Tracey said

"Togi? TOGIPRRRIIII!" Togepi shouted as he jumped out of Misty's arms and ran to the water's edge.

Lapras doubled back after Ash told him to because they were thinking that Togepi just wanted to say goodbye.

"You want to say goodbye?" Tracey asked the egg as he and Ash jumped off of Lapras.

Togepi ran RIGHT past Tracey and Pikachu and clung to Ash' jeans with tears in his little eyes.

"Come on Togepi." Ash said picking up the baby. "You know I have to travel to win the Orange League and then get the G.S. ball to Professor Oak. You and Misty have to stay here."

Togepi started sobbing as he clung to Ash's jacket. Ash gave Misty a 'please do something' look.

"Looks like Togepi doesn't want the team to split up." Tracey observed as he sketched the scene

"But he didn't act like this when BROCK left." Misty argued before taking Togepi. "Togepi. Sometimes our friends HAVE to say goodbye. But you can still be friends in your heart."

"Take care Togepi." Ash told the egg.

"Togi?" Togepi said with a bit of a broken voice as it cried

"you too Misty." Ash added to the 'mother'

"Same to you." She said gripping Togepi close to her chest and the envelope in her hand

Ash turned to see Tracey and Pikachu already on Lapras. He then climbed onto the Pokemon and they pulled out to sea. Misty, Rudy, Maurie, and the referee waved until they were out of sight.

"Take Togepi for a few minutes." Misty told Maurie as she handed the sobbing baby over. She then open the envelope and found a large amount of money. There was a small note inside

_I told you I'd make good on your bike. Truthfully, I've had it since Saffron. The reason I kept it from you is my little secret if I haven't told you already._

_Ash_

"Misty?" Rudy asked.

"He owed me a new bike." Misty explained. "I had forgotten about it."

0000

About a month later,

Ash had won his fourth badge and the Orange League. Now, he was back on the mainland on the outskirts of Pallet looking at Tracey funny.

Tracey was sitting on the grass with MOUNDS of sketch books surrounding him.

"Tracey. Let's do that at my house." Ash suggested.

"Okay." Tracey agreed

The two boys ran down to the house and Ash opened the door.

"Hello?" Ash called.

"Is that you Ash?" a familiar male voice came.

Ash ran into the freshly waxed kitchen and slid clear across it past a teenager in a pink apron and crashed into the opposite wall.

"Brock?" Ash asked

"Hey Ash. Hey Pikachu. Looking good." Brock greeted before turning to Tracey who just walked in. "You must be Tracey."

"Yeah." Tracey confirmed.

"Well, how about a nice cup of tea. I just made a pot if Indigo Oolong which has a delightful peachy flavor. It has a floral fragrance and I think you'll find it very refreshing. For me I like it straight, but for you I'll add a dash of milk and two heaping teaspoons of sugar. Watch out. It's hot."

Brock gave Ash and Tracey the tea.

"Brock?" Ash asked. "What are you doing here? You loved Valencia Island. It seemed like you were going to stay there forever. Why didn't you stay with Professor Ivy?"

Brock suddenly curled into a fetal position.

"That…name…" Brock groaned.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a confused look and a shrug.

"You're finally home." A familiar female voice said.

Ash turned and saw him mother.

"Hi Mom." Ash greeted.

"I'm so glad your back!" Delia exclaimed.

Ash ran to embrace his mother, but she knelt down and hugged Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" she greeted.

"And me?" Ash asked.

"Oh. Hi Honey!" Delia greeted

"Some things will never change." Ash muttered.

"hey Ash?" Brock asked coming in with Tracey from the kitchen. "Where's Misty and Togepi."

Ash jerked a bit before looking down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash said grabbing his backpack and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Delia asked her son concerned.

"I've got to get the G.S. ball to Professor Oak." Ash said leaving. "meet me at the lab Tracey."

"That was weird." Brock mused.

"Misty stayed behind with the Trovita Island Gym Leader." Tracey explained "It's obvious Ash is upset about it, but…"

"he likes to hide his feelings." Delia finished. "he's always been like that. Especially after his father passed away"

TBC


	2. A Friendly Chat

**Chapter 2: A Friendly Chat**

A few hours later, Team Rocket showed up at the lab and tried to steal the Pokemon. Of course, with a little help from Gary, they went blasting off again.

"So Ash." Gary said when his grandfather went to go examine the G.S. Ball with Brock and Tracey. "I've gotten a bit stronger. Want to battle?"

"No." Ash answered. Team Rocket had mentioned Misty and his bottled up feelings were starting to overflow

Gary felt his rival's forehead.

"Ash? You feeling okay?" Gary asked

"I'm fine." Ash said going over to the corral and watching his 29 Tauros. He then pulled out a pokeball and let out another Tauros which promptly joined the herd.

Gary ran up to his grandfather's lab

A few minutes later,

"Grandpa!" Gary exclaimed as he came running in. "Something's wrong with Ash!"

"What's the matter Gary?" Professor Oak asked his grandson while looking up from the information

"I challenged him to a battle and he refused!" Gary exclaimed. "Ash NEVER turns down a challenge, especially from me!"

"Give him some time to get Misty off the brain." Brock informed him.

"Where **is** Ash's girlfriend?" Gary asked

"She stayed with the Trovita Island Gym leader." Tracey said.

"Boy or girl?" Gary asked

"boy." Tracey said. "Apparently, she was offered and her deadline for the decision was after the match. Ash won, but she stayed anyways."

Gary looked out the window at his friend turned rival

"it took him a few weeks to get back in the swing of things, but he managed to not only get the fourth badge and win the winner's trophy, but he finally got his Charizard to listen."

"Ash won a trophy and isn't bragging?" Gary asked. "That is SO not like him. I'd expect him to rub it in my face."

"He has a broken heart. Give him time to heal." Brock said.

Gary then walked out of the room. Ash needed a friend and not a rival right now.

0000

"Hey Ash?" Gary asked

"What Gary?" Ash sighed.

"I heard about…what happened to your group." Gary said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash said

"Fine. Let's not talk about HER." Gary said "Let's talk Pokemon."

Gary leaned up against the fence next to Ash.

"Remember the last time we did this?" Gary asked 

"Last July." Ash answered.

"I meant no insults, no bragging, just chatting in general."

"In that case…five…six years ago?" Ash said "Then…we became rivals."

"I've gotten an Eevee." Gary informed Ash. "I'm thinking about training it a bit and then evolving it into an Umbreon. It's a newly discovered form, you know."

"sounds cool." Ash said

"How'd you get your Charizard to finally listen?" Gary asked. "Tracey told me you managed it"

"I used it to battle a really strong Poliwrath that knew ice beam." Ash said. "Froze Charizard so I stayed up all night defrosting him. The next morning, he was listening. Seems like the only way I get my Pokemon to listen to me is if I save them."

"Interesting. I'll have to ask Grandpa about that." Gary mused. "Can I see your badges? I've never even heard of the Orange League until Grandpa told me where you were"

Ash pulled his vest out a bit and showed the four shell badges.

"The trophy's at home." Ash added.

"What's your plan now?" Gary asked.

"No idea." Ash answered "I've been having a few second thoughts about training since… after Trovita."

"you? Second thoughts?"

"I thought I was obvious!" Ash exclaimed smacking the fence a bit. "Basically EVERYONE else saw through me. The only reason I denied it was because she was denying it and she even TOLD Danny that she'd never get involved with someone like me. I have tried EVERYTHING to get her attention short of kissing her. Then after I win against the guy she chose over me, she STILL stayed with him"

Gary watched his friend turned rival finally break down and pour his heart out. Ash hadn't done that since Eric Ketchum was killed in a rock slide in Sinnoh when he and Gary's dad were doing some research. Both boys had been hit hard by that incident as both fathers were killed

"She joined me in the first place because Pikachu fried her bike." Ash continued. "I started saving as soon as she told me that I owed her. Then at Maiden's Peak, just before I got the Marsh badge, I realized that I had fallen in love with her. Shortly after, I realized that I had enough money to pay her back. But I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew that if I did, she'd leave." Ash told him. "Granted, if I did then I might have kept Togepi. But…she was the best thing that ever happened to me short of Pikachu. I then promised myself to never pay her back unless she would willingly leave me. So, when we were saying our goodbyes, I gave her the money"

"How'd she react?" Gary asked.

"I don't know." Ash admitted. "It was in an envelope. I told her not to open it until I was gone"

"Did you ever consider going back for her?"

"I'm not going to go crawling back and begging her to return" Ash told him "I have SOME pride!"

"Hey Ash!" Tracey called from the lab. "Phone call!"

A few minutes later, Ash and Gary walked into the lab and found on the phone, to their surprise, Misty's sisters: Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

"Like we heard about our sister leaving you." Violet said.

"You like, could do SO much better than her Ash." Lily added.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Ash said sarcastically

"Actually," Violet told her sisters, "The gym leader could like do so much better than Misty."

"Maybe we can like call him and tell him embarrassing stories of our baby sister." Lily said.

"Is there a reason you girls called?" Gary asked.

"Like yeah." Daisy said holding out a pokeball. "Misty called and like asked us to care for a Pokemon. We figured like Ash could do a MUCH better job having traveled with Misty."

"You want me to train one of Misty's Pokemon?"

"Yeah. Like, Rudy is helping her train her Goldeen to evolve into Seaking." Daisy said. "So, when she like called to tell us she wasn't traveling with you, we suggested that we train one of her Pokemon and see which has better luck. In reality, we like, planned to have YOU train it and if you have better luck, then Professor Oak's theory is true."

"What theory?" Gary and Ash asked.

"Like, Pokemon can sense who a trainer's soul mate is." Lily said. "Isn't it like romantic?"

"So, if I can train this Pokemon, I'm Misty's soul mate?"

"That makes sense with the way Togepi was carrying on." Tracey agreed.

"Fine." Ash sighed with an eye-roll "But only to help Misty! I'm not proving anything to anyone!"

"We've like already gotten permission from Professor Oak to do this." Violet said.

Daisy put the pokeball in the transporter and sent it to Ash.

"Like, Thanks Ash." Daisy said

The Cerulean sisters hung up as Ash grabbed the ball.

"POKEBALL! GO!"

"Psy?" the Pokemon said

"Psyduck?" Ash gasped

He had his work cut out. Not even MISTY could properly train Psyduck.

That evening,

"Hey Ash." Gary greeted. "How's it going?"

"Well, I've gotten Psyduck to learn to at least TRED water." Ash said "But I have a long way to go"

"I have a question." Gary said. "What was it like traveling in a group?"

"You should know." Ash said "Remember your cheerleaders?"

"Yeah, but you traveled with other trainers. The girls just cheered"

"It was actually pretty fun." Ash admitted. "We learned a lot from each other. And when Brock traveled, the food was always good, both human food AND Pokemon food…at least the Pokemon thought their food was good."

"If you'd like, I'm heading west the morning." Gary offered "Maybe we can travel together."

"Like what we planned when we were six?" Ash asked before turning to the pokeball with Psyduck in it. "I'm going to need all the help I can get with Psyduck. Okay. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Good." Professor Oak said giving Ash the G.S. ball back. "You can take this to Kurt in Azalea town. It's on your way."


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

A few weeks later,

Ash, Gary, and Brock were in Violet City training after Ash and Gary both received the badge.

"I CHOOSE YOU! BULBA…" Ash started before a flash emerged from his belt.

"Psyduck."

"PSYDUCK!" Ash groaned

"Eevee! Quick attack!"

"CONFUSION!" Ash exclaimed.

"PssssssyyyyyyyyDUCK!"

Eevee went flying.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Psyduck wins the match!" Brock called

"Good job Eevee." Gary praised

"Nice work Psyduck." Ash added to Psyduck. "You can now do attacks without getting attacked first"

Psy?" Psyduck asked.

Suddenly, it started glowing and growing. When the light died down.

"Golduck"

"You evolved?" Ash asked. "YOU EVOLVED! Golduck, you are GREAT!"

Suddenly, something fuzzy appeared by Pikachu and materialized into..

"Togepriii!"

"A Togepi?" the three trainers asked

"Pipipi?" Pikachu asked.

They knew it was Misty's Togepi because of the way it jumped into Ash's arms.

"What kind of attacks does Togepi know?" Gary asked.

"No idea." Ash admitted. "Though... there WAS this one time on Pinkin Island. A Ryhorn was attacking and the next thing we knew, we were in a different location and the Ryhorn was over the cliff stuck on a branch. And then we were attacked by a Nidoking later that day and…Togepi was waving it's arms and a Hyper beam was stopped. Of course, I'm not 100% sure it was Togepi. But then again, it DID just teleport itself from Trovita."

"Maybe Grandpa put something in the Pokedex." Gary said pulling out his new Pokedex and pushing a few buttons. "Let's see…the attacks Togepi is capable of learning on its own are…Growl, Charm, Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Encore, Safeguard, and Double-Edge. After Taming it evolves into Togetic which learns the same attacks."

"Togetic?" Ash asked pulling out his own Pokedex

TOGETIC. THE HAPPINESS POKEMON. ALTHOUGH IT DOES NOT FLAP ITS WINGS VERY MUCH, IT CAN STAY UP IN THE AIR AS IT TAGS ALONG AFTER ITS TRAINER.

"Are you going to evolve Togepi?" Brock asked.

"I won't PLAN on it" Ash said. "I just want Togepi to be able to fend for himself. I mean, Pikachu's strong, and he hasn't evolved."

"Pikachu."

"Let's get to work." Gary said. "the first attack is Growl."

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows Metronome." Ash said. "Come on Togepi. Wave your arms the way you did on Pinkin Island."

"Togi?"

"I have it!" Ash said getting an idea. "Brock. Baby-sit Togepi. I'll be right back!"

Ash ran to the closest city which they were at the outskirts of. When he returned an hour later, he had a shopping bag.

"What did you get?" Gary asked.

"This" Ash said pulling out a metronome

Brock put the baby down and Ash set the metronome next to Togepi. He then started it up

TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK

"Togi? Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi"

Togepi started waving his arms side to side just like the metronome. Suddenly, the arms started glowing and it started jumping.

"Splash." Gary sighed

"Alright Togepi!" Ash praised. "And Misty and Tracey said you don't know any attacks."

"Togepri!" Togepi cheered.

"We probably SHOULD call Misty to let her know where Togepi is." Brock mused. "You know how she gets when it comes to Togepi."

"Don't I know it." Ash muttered remembering the time he accidentally threw Togepi up only to have it caught by a Fearow. "But before we do that…let's work on the Metronome."

"Why? It seems fine." Gary said.

"Togepi. Metronome." Ash showed.

"Togepriiii!" Togepi cheered not doing anything.

"I see." Gary said.

"Hmm." Brock said thinking. "Maybe, Ash, if **you** tell Togepi to do what it just did with his arms when you tell it to use Metronome, it MIGHT work."

"You two just want me to talk to Misty, don't you?"

"I'm thinking of a frantic Misty searching for her baby." Brock told them.

"Togepi." Ash said kneeling to the baby. "When I tell you to use Metronome like I tell Pikachu to use Thundershock, I want you to think about this metronome and move your arms the way you just did. Okay?"

"Togi?"

"Let's try again." Ash said. "Togepi! Metronome!"

"Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togi Togepri!"

The arms glowed blue and a Thundershock came from the egg.

"That was GREAT!" Ash praised.

"I'll say." Brock said having bore the brunt of the attack

"How about we go tell Misty the good news?" Gary said.

"Fine" Ash said. "There's a Pokemon center close by."

0000

A few minutes later, the trio was calling Trovita Island.

"Hello?" Rudy answered the phone.

"Hi Rudy." Ash greeted.

"Hi Ash. Everything okay?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah. I managed to win the Orange League and now I'm participating in Johto."

"Misty's sisters told me that you're the lucky guy who got to train Misty's Psyduck. How is he?"

Ash let out Golduck.

"Misty will be pleased." Rudy said. "This just proves Professor Oak's theory about Pokemon and knowing their trainer's heart."

"Is there a reason why you asked Misty to stay?" Ash asked the question he was wanting to know all this time.

"At first it was because I liked her, but as I got to know her, I realized she wasn't my type. I'm trying to help her realize that by using Professor Oak's theory and helping her train her Goldeen and had Misty's sisters give you her 'untrainable' Psyduck."

"Where is Misty?"

"Looking for Togepi" Rudy answered.

"you mean THIS?" Ash said holding up Togepi.

"Togi Togi Togepri"

"How'd he get to Johto?"

"Teleport via Metronome" Ash told him. "I've taught him to use the attack when told to now. Right Togepi?"

"Togi!"

"I hear him!" Misty's voice came.

"He's on the phone!" Rudy told her.

Misty came running.

"What are you doing with Ash?" Misty asked her baby.

"Learning Metronome." Ash answered. "It's how we got rid of the Ryhorn on Pinkin Island and how that Hyper Beam missed us"

"Is he okay?" Misty demanded.

"He's FINE!" Ash said. "he now knows not to attack unless told."

"Did you get the G.S. Ball to Professor Oak?"

"Yes. He couldn't figure it out either." Ash said. "now we're taking the ball to Kurt in Azalea town in Johto."

"How did Tracey like Professor Oak?"

"Well, Tracey's now the Professor's assistant" Ash said

"That's GREAT!" Misty exclaimed. "Who are you traveling with besides Pikachu?"

"Hi Misty." Gary said

"Gary?" she asked

Ash and Gary turned expecting Brock to re-introduce himself. He was across the room flirting with a pretty girl.

"Excuse me." Ash said

He got up and walked over to Brock

"What happened?" Misty asked Gary. "I thought you and Ash HATED each other?"

"No." Gary said. "The only reason we were so hard on each other was to push the other. We've toned down the rivalry after he spilled his guts to me about you leaving the group." 

"How'd he react?"

"Sorry. Gut spilling sessions are top secret." Gary said

"Sorry about that." Ash said getting back in the seat with Brock's ear in his hand.

"BROCK?"

"Hi Misty." Brock greeted

"What are you doing with Ash and Gary?" she asked. "I thought you were on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy."

Brock suddenly vanished from the screen

"That…name…" Brock groaned in his fetal position.

"He won't talk about it." Ash explained. "He does this EVERY time her name is mentioned. But back to why we called. What do you want done with Togepi?"

"Well…I don't really have a pokeball for him yet, so… you can hang onto him for a while" she said.

"okay. Bye." Ash said.

"Oh! Ash!" Misty said remembering something. "The money for the bike… thanks, but…what WAS the reason why you kept it all this time?"

"It's not important." Ash said as behind him Brock was holding up a sign of a down arrow pointing at Ash, a heart and the letter U as Gary and Pikachu were acting out a payment and Gary, portraying Misty made a face at Pikachu and walking away and Pikachu pretending to bawl his eyes out

"You didn't want me to leave?" she figured out.

"It's not important." Ash repeated before turning around and seeing his so-called friends acting innocent. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Togepi."

"Where are you?"

"We're just outside the Ruins of Alph." Gary answered. "We'll be in Azalea in a few days."

"Speaking of which, we have to get going. Bye Misty."

"Bye Ash. Bye Pikachu. Be good for them Togepi."

"Pi Pikachupi."

"Togeprrriii!"

0000

A week later,

The trio found themselves in Azalea finally after dealing with the incident at the well. After giving Kurt the G.S. ball, Ash and Gary went to the gym and Brock went to go stock up on supplies and flirt with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

When the two badge collecting trainers finished, they went to get their Pokemon healed and at the center, Ash ALMOST dropped Togepi when he saw who was talking to Nurse Joy.

"PIKACHUPI!"

The girl turned and smiled at the travelers

"Hi guys!" Misty greeted

"You're here" Ash mused as Gary took Ash's Pokemon for him

"I figured I owed you the truth." She said. "I left because I thought you didn't want me"

"That can NEVER be true Misty." Ash told her. "You saved my life NUMEROUS times. And each time, I realized just how much I…value your friendship."

"Oh" she said disappointed

"Pikapi!" Pikachu lectured. "Pikapi Pikachu Pikachupi pi chu pika cha! Pipikachu pikachupi pi Pikachu?"

"She can laugh in my face." Ash told his Pokemon

"Pikachu pikachupi pi cha pika"

"Truthfully Misty…" Ash admitted. "I've had a bit of a crush on you since Maiden's Peak."

"Really?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I didn't think you felt the same way with all the denial so I went with you."

"I wish I had known about that" she said. "Because I've had a bit of a crush on YOU since your Caterpie evolved into Metapod."

"That long?" Ash asked. "I'm denser than I thought!"

"You're not dense Ash!" she argued. "You just don't like to think"

"So…are you back or what?" Ash asked.

"If you want me to be" she said.

"Well…Gary and I COULD use the water expert advice. And we need someone to handle Brock around girls while we battle."

"I'm all for it." Gary said.

"Then I'm back." She said.

"Pi Pikachupi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered

"Togepriii!" Togepi cheered as well.

"How are you doing Togepi?" Misty cooed as she took her baby.

"He's REALLY great with Metronome now." Ash told her. "He even sent Team Rocket blasting off all by himself."

"You did?" Misty asked Togepi

"Oh! And I think you may want THIS back." Ash said fiddling with his belt. "Gary? Did you take Chikorita and Cyndaquil?"

"Yeah. I gave them to Nurse Joy to care for."

"Thanks" Ash said taking off a pokeball. "Misty. Do you recall sending you sisters a Pokemon to take care of for you?"

"yeah. Rudy suggested it."

"Well, they asked ME to care for it." Ash explained.

"You've been taking care of Psyduck?" she asked. "Want to keep him?"

"As much as I would LIKE to, I think I owe you the chance to see the improvement before you offer." He said.

"He can swim now?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ash said

"GO PSYDUCK!" she called out her Pokemon.

The light emerged from the pokeball and materialized. But this was three feet taller than the Pokemon she thought was calling out. When the color and the details formed…

"Golduck!"

Misty dropped her mouth and the pokeball. Ash HAD to grin at the look on her face

"Were you my dumb Psyduck?" she asked.

"Duck?"

"Now you're a smart Golduck!" Misty exclaimed before hugging the Pokemon "I'm so proud of you!"

"I take it you want him still." Ash teased

"You're the BEST Ash!" she said throwing her arms around him "Thank you. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"We ALL make mistakes Misty!" Ash told her "You should know that I'VE made more than enough."

They pulled out of their hug, but didn't let each other go. Then Ash and Misty kissed.

"ALRIGHT!" Gary cheered.

"Pikapi Pikachupi!"

"Togeprrrrriiiiiii!" Togepi said before glowing white.

Everyone in the room turned to the Pokemon standing beside the Pikachu.

"Togepi?" Misty asked

Togepi rose into the air a few feet and grew wings, a longer neck. When the glow died…

"Chiku"

"Pipipi?" Pikachu asked in amazement.

"Togepi evolved as Ash and Misty kissed." Gary mused. "I've GOT to tell Grandpa!"

"It's great to have you back Misty." Ash said as Brock came in after being rejected.

"Misty?"

"Hi Brock." She greeted.

"What on earth happened to Togepi?" Brock asked upon seeing the Togetic

"He evolved after Misty and I kissed." Ash explained.

"You mean…you two…"

"yeah."

"I wait over a year to get you two together and I MISSED IT!"

"You would have missed it if you stayed with Professor Ivy" Misty pointed out.

"That name" Brock groaned.

"Scary how I have better luck than him with girls." Ash said

Everyone laughed. All was as it should be.

The End.


End file.
